ideafandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Marvel's Avengers: The Infinity Saga
LEGO Marvel's Avengers: The Infinity Saga is the brand new Video Game for Nintendo Switch based on the MCU Films and PIXAR Animation Studios. The Video Game would be released in 2020. Playable Characters * Iron Man * Tony Stark * Hulkbuster * Captain America * Steve Rogers * Captain America (Age of Ultron) * Captain America (Infinity War) * Captain America (Endgame) * Hulk * Bruce Banner * Hulkbuster (Infinity War) * Bruce Banner (Age of Ultron) * Bruce Banner (Infinity War) * Hulk (Age of Ultron) * Hulk (Infinity War) * Hulk (Endgame) * Thor * Thor (Age of Ultron) * Thor (Infinity War) * Thor (Endgame) * Black Widow * Black Widow (Age of Ultron) * Black Widow (Infinity War) * Black Widow (Endgame) * Hawkeye (Age of Ultron) * Hawkeye (Endgame) * War Machine * War Machine (Infinity War) * Iron Patriot * Ant-Man * Doctor Strange * Black Panther * Captain Marvel * Spider-Man * Spider-Man (Infinity War) * Star-Lord * Star-Lord (Vol. 2) * Gamora * Gamora (Vol. 2) * Gamora (Infinity War) * Gamora (2014) * Nebula * Nebula (Vol. 2) * The Wasp * Valkyrie * Vision * Vision (Infinity War) * Scarlet Witch * Scarlet Witch (Infinity War) * Falcon * Winter Soldier * Loki * Loki (Infinity War) * Heimdall * Okoye * Wong * Mantis * Drax * Drax (Infinity War) * Shuri * Korg * Groot * Baby Groot * Groot (Infinity War) * Rocket Raccoon * Rocket Raccoon (Vol. 2) * Rocket Raccoon (Endgame) * Rescue * Nick Fury * Maria Hill * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Mr. Incredible * Jack-Jack Parr * Frozone * Elastigirl * Violet Parr * Dash Parr * WALL-E * EVE * Eitri Enemies * Chitauri * Sakaarans * Levitians * Sovereign Fleet * Ravagers * Outriders * Ultron Bots * Hydra Soldiers * Hela's Guards * Raccoons * Screenslaver's Goons * Mysterio's Drones Bosses * Loki * Red Skull * Ultron * Ronan * Abilisk * Ayesha * Taserface * Ego the Living Planet * Ebony Maw * Proxima Midnight * Corvus Glaive * Cull Obsidian * Korath * Nebula * Iron Man * Malekith * The Mandarin * Aldrich Killian * Iron Man (2012) * Captain America (2012) * Nebula (2014) * Killmonger * Dormammu * Hela * Yon Rogg * Scud the Dog * Rocky the Raccoon * Screenslaver * AUTO 6 Infinity Stones * Power Stone * Mind Stone * Space Stone * Reality Stone * Time Stone * Soul Stone Worlds * Manhattan, New York * Asgard * Xandar * Wakanda * Contraxia * Sokovia * Titan * San Fransisco Levels The Avengers * A Loki Entrance * Rail Hydra * Shakespeare in the Park * Halicarier Havok * Avengers Assemble * Earth's Mightiest Guardians of the Galaxy * Quest for the Orb * Bounty Hunters Attack * Escape from the Kyln * Skirmish on Knowhere * Battle on Xandar Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Battle on Sovereign * Escape from the Sovereign Fleet * Attack on Berhert * Battle of Yondu's Ship * Battle on Ego's Planet Avengers: Age of Ultron * Struck off the list * No Strings on me * Anger Management * Korea Prospects * Rise of Ultron * Ultron Undone Incredibles 2 * Undermined * Hover Train Hijinx * Revelations * Elastigirl on the Case * Parr-ty House * Screenslaver Showdown Avengers: Infinity War * Hulk vs Thanos * New York Invasion * Attack on Vision * Ambush in Knowhere * Rescue of Doctor Strange * Creation of the Stormbreaker * Battle of Titan * Battle of Wakanda Ant-Man and the Wasp * Battle at the Oui * Chase for the Mobile Laboratory * Meeting Janet Van Dyne Captain Marvel * Air Force Career * Kree-Skrull War * Ambush on Torfa * Escape from the Skrull's Ship * Crashing in Los Angeles * Battle at Mar-Vell's Laboratory Avengers: Endgame * Ambush on Thanos * Escape from the Quantum Realm * Massacre in Tokyo * Time Heist * Attack on New Avengers Facility * Battle of Earth Bonus Levels Iron Man 3 * Ready A.I.M. Fire Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Lack of Insight Thor: The Dark World * Lost in Aether Ant-Man * Battle of Pym Technologies Captain America: Civil War * Airport Battle Doctor Strange * The Dark Dimension Spider-Man: Homecoming * Duel at Coney Island Thor: Ragnarok * Battle of Asgard Black Panther * T'Challa vs Killmonger Toy Story * Moving Van Chase WALL-E * Captain vs Auto Spider-Man: Far From Home * Duel of Mysterio Voice Cast * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine * Paul Rudd as Ant-Man * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Evangeline Lilly as Hope Van Dyne/The Wasp * Tessa Thompson as Brunnhilde/Valkyrie * Paul Bettany as Jarvis/Vision * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Idris Elba as Heimdall * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Benedict Wong as Wong * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Dave Bautista as Drax * Letitia Wright as Shuri * Jon Favereau as Happy Hogan * Taika Watiti as Korg * Vin Diesel as Groot * Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts/Rescue * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Jim Hanks as Woody * Mike MacRae as Buzz Lightyear * Jeff Bergman as Mr. Incredible * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr * John Eric Bentley as Frozone * Ally Johnson as Elastigirl * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Lexi Rabe as Morgan Stark * Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang * Michael Douglass as Dr. Hank Pym * Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet Van Dyne * TY Simpkins as Harley Keener * William Hurt as General Ross * Stan Lee as Himself * Michael Pena as Luis * Bob Odenkirk as Winston Deavor * Elissa Knight as EVE * Jeff Garlin as Captain B. McCrea * Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter * Natalie Portman as Jane Foster * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Stellan Skarsgard as Erik Selvig * Peter Dinklage as Eitri * Rene Russo as Frigga * John Slattery as Howard Stark * Tilda Swinton as Yao/The Ancient One * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Angela Bassett as Ramonda * Sean Gunn as Kraglin * Winston Duke as M'Baku * Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta * John C. Reilly as Corpsman Dey * Glenn Close as Nova Prime * Benicio Del Toro as The Collector * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Zendaya as Michelle "MJ" Jones * James Spader as Ultron * Hugo Weaving and Ross Marquand as Red Skull * Lee Pace as Ronan * Djimon Hounsou as Korath * Kurt Russell as Ego the Living Planet * Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw * Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight * Michael Shaw as Corvus Glaive * Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian * Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow * Maximiliano Fernandez as Jasper Sitwell * Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce * Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha * Chris Sullivan as Taserface * Hannah John-Kamen as Ghost * Guy Pierce as Aldrich Killian * Ben Kingsley as The Mandarin * Christopher Eccleston as Malekith * Ben Mendelsohn as Talos * Corey Stoll as Darren Cross/Yellowjacket * Daneil Bruhil as Baron Zemo * Dee Bradley Baker as Dormammu * Michael Keaton as Vulture * Bokeem Woodbine as Shocker * Cate Blanchet as Hela * Michael B. Jordan as Killmonger * Jude Law as Yon Rogg * Katherine Keener as Evelyn Deavor/Screenslaver * MacinTalk as AUTO * Jake Gyllenhaal as Quentin Beck/Mysterio * J.K. Simmons as JJ Jameson Songs * "Dear Mr. Fantasy" Performed by Traffic * "Shoot to Thrill" Performed by AC/DC * "Come and Get Your Love" Performed by Redbone * "Go all the Way" Performed by Raspberries * "Mr. Blue Sky" Performed by Electric Light Orchestra * "Southern Nights" Performed by Glen Campbell * "Guardians Inferno" Performed by The Sneepers ft. David Hasselhoff * "The Rubberband Man" Performed by The Spinners * "Live to Rise" Performed by Soundgarden Crew Directed by Noah Haus Music by Alan Silvestri, Tyler Bates, Randy Newman, Thomas Newman, Michael Giacchino, Brian Tyler, Danny Elfman, Henry Jackman, Pinar Toprak and Christophe Beck Produced by Kevin Feige Executive Producers Jon Favereau, Russo Brothers, Joss Whedon, James Gunn and Stan Lee Effects Supervisor Bill Watral Shading Art Director Bryn Imagire Based on Marvel Comics by Stan Lee, Steve Ditko and Jack Kirby Music Supervisor Dave Jordan Sound Designers Ren Klyce and Ben Burtt